slodkiflirtfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Wątek forum:Gdybania, teorie, spekulacje.../@comment-5348399-20140619120307/@comment-6024456-20140623211448
81.15.250.253 napisał(a): Voulor napisał(a): 81.15.250.253 napisał(a): Colourofnight napisał(a): Voulor napisał(a): Trzymajcie mnie, bo wybuchnę. "Może mi ktoś wytłumaczyć o co chodzi z paktem z Amber?" albo "Kiedy rozpiska 22 odcinka?" --> To są 2 pytania, które sprawiają, że wrze we mnie krew, jak gejzer i pragnę zrobić im z tyłków jesień średniowiecza. Nie wytrzymam dłużej, więc proszę. Przestańcie! Nie rozumiesz o co chodzi z paktem? Przeczytaj wątki, nie tylko ten ale i poprzedni. Nadal nie rozumiesz? Przykro nam, naprawdę, że cierpisz na tępotę! Pytasz się kiedy rozpiska 22 odcinka? ZGIŃ W OGNIACH PIEKIELNYCH! Jak będzie to będzie. Koniec, kropka! Ta odpowiedź i tak zostanie usunięta, ale... nie wytrzymałam >_< you made my day. popieram w 100% Co za hipokryzja, zapytałam, bo przeczytałam oba wątki, każdy nasuwa swoje zdanie, wszystko się myli i ostatecznie tak naprawdę nie wiadomo o co chodzi. Jedni o lovo, drudzy o zerwaniu, że tego odcinka lepiej nie przechodzić. Spytałam, bo można zapytać, a to, że wyzywasz ludzi od tępych? No przykro mi, ale Twoja kultura sięga dna. Jak Ty czegoś nie rozumiesz i pragniesz się dowiedzieć, to zapewne dociekasz, no ale przecież tylko inni ludzie są Ci najgorsi. ;) Nie rozumiem co próbujesz mi powiedzieć. Że może czerpiemy źródła wiedzy na ten temat z innych wątków? Domyślam się, że nie. Skoro ja zrozumiałam, wszyscy inni zrozumieli, a ty nie to chyba sprawa jest jasna. Nikt nic nie zmieniał w wątkach, więc nie widze powodu nie zrozumienia. Po prostu nie rozumiem, wątek wałkowany przez pierdyliard komentarzy, pytania "O co chodzi z paktem?" i tego typu powtórzyły się z 50 razy, a ty nadal nie rozumiesz. Jak się już pytasz i nie rozumiesz to warto by było doczepić się konkretnej rzeczy, której nie rozumiesz. Widziałaś ile razy zadane bylo to pytanie, odpowiadane na nie i jeszcze nie raz pod koniec ignorowane. Sama widziałaś, że to pytanie niczym nie skutkuje. A ty jak na złość... Po za tym, moja droga, sama siebie możesz nazwać hipokrytką, pouczasz mnie o braku kultury, a sama naskoczyłaś na dziewczynę, która ci łaskawie odpisała (tak, łaskawie, nikt nie chce już odpowiadac na to pytanie n-ty raz, chyba że jakiś świeżak). Ah. Niech ci nie będzie przykro z mojego powodu, ale dziękuję za troskę : ) Pozdrawiam serdecznie. Nazwanie kogoś hipokrytą a tępym? To jest duża różnica w kulturze. I sama sobie źle odpowiedziałaś. Ty rozumiesz, wszyscy rozumieją - a jednak jakoś pytanie pojawiło się 50 razy? Czy to nie jest czasem ze sobą sprzeczne? ;] Znowu nie zrozumiałaś to co przeczytałaś. Twoj brak kultury nie polegał na tym, że nazwałaś mnie hipokrytką tylko na tym, że na kogoś naskoczyłaś, bo ci ktoś odpowiedział na pytanie. Hipokrytką jesteś, ponieważ oskarżasz mnie o brak kultury, a sama do zasad kultury się nie stosujesz. A co do sprzeczności, owszem, pytania były zadane 50 razy W POPRZEDNIM WĄTKU, gdzie wszystko było jeszcze tam omawiane, na gotowca zdobywane i powoli dochodziliśmy do tego, na czym polega pakt z Amber. Tak jak wspomniałam wcześniej na te pytania były odpowiedzi i jakoś nie otrzymaliśmy skarg czy zażaleń, że osoby, które zadały te pytania nadal nie rozumieją. Skoro przeczytałaś poprzedni wątek, to musiałaś przeczytać i te pytania wraz z odpowiedziami. Jeżeli nie zrozumiałaś, to przeczytaj ten wątek jeszcze raz. Jeżeli nadal nie rozumiesz to ... Sama wiesz. Jesteś tępa, jak siekiera do rąbania cukru. Dziękuję. Do widzenia. To są moje ostatnie słowa skierowane do ciebie, bo za matkę i ojca nie dogadam się z tobą.